Big Bro Vinny
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't think that my departing would have things end up like this, but I had to get away I had no choice." A person from the past comes back what he sees is not what he expects. Have you been enticed enough? well come and take a gander either way.
1. Enter Vinny

**My first H.P. Fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Also Harry Potter, yeah don't own it**

 **Severus's** **P.o.v.**

 _I watched the girl from afar as her sister ran away saying something about freaks, after she made a flower bloom, when I approached her and called her a witch she called me a git and then ran home. I felt bad._

 _I never was good with people they only try and hurt me by making fun of my clothes and stuff. Suddenly I hear a laughing noise coming from the tree next to me, I looked up and there was a boy about my age there looking down at me, he's probably going to make fun of my clothes or something, if he's looking for an easy target I'll show him who not to mess with._

 _"What do you want? Are you going to make fun of me? because if you are we can fight about it." he laughed again and I was getting mad he held up his hands in a placating manner_ speaking in an Italian accent _"I'm not here to make fun of you bambino, I was sitting in the tree and I heard you guys talking, so you're a wizard too then huh?" So this boy was also a wizard then. I felt a little bit more comfortable around him almost lax for some reason._

 _"Do you think she'll come back after she got offended? I'm pretty sure she'll not be coming back." He looked at me, gave a grin and said "don't worry bambino she'll be back I saw it in her eyes." Saw it in her eyes what's this kid on about. "Anyway what's your name bambino?" he asked and so I replied "Snape, Severus Snape" "nice name Snape, you mind if I call you Severus?"_

 _I looked at him and said "sure"_

 _"So Severus, as I said don't worry about it she'll be back within the week. Come back in three days that's Saturday, she'll be here, I gotta go Severus but I'll be back then." "Aren't you going to tell me your name? I told you mine" "next time bambino, I'll introduce myself to you and the bambini." With that he walked off after a rather bright smile._

 ** _Transition three days later_**

 _I made it to the park about noon and waited like the kid said, ten minutes later the girl showed up. She walked over to me and said "it's not nice to call people names." So I said "sorry I wasn't trying to be mean but you are a witch…" she looked like she was about to walk away so I hurried out "not like that I meant you're a witch like you can do magic"_

 _s_ _he didn't walk away but she looked skeptical so I told her I would prove it picked up a couple of daisies laying around and put them in a pile I concentrated like my mom said to and I pictured what I wanted, the pile turned into a crown, feeling accomplished I looked up at her and smiled when I saw that she believed me._

 _I heard a clapping noise from the tree, looked up and saw the boy from the other day. He jumped out of the tree like before and he had a smile on his face and spoke "now then Severus, didn't I tell you she would be back eventually" "Now then, I think introductions are in order don't you guys?" I looked at him like he was crazy until I realized I still didn't know his name or the redheaded girl next to me._

 _I introduced myself first "My name is Severus Snape" the girl was next to speak "My name is Lily Evans" Lily and I looked at him expectantly, he smirked and said "My name is Vincenzo Antonichi Da Firenze, but you guys can call me Vinny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Then he gave a bow._

I was in the middle of thinking about this dream I had this morning, wondering the grounds, on auto-pilot when I thought _Vinny? Who's Vinny I've had the dream about our first meeting before, this is the first time I've seen this Vinny person who could he be? Why am I just remembering this now? Does Lily remember?_

I was pulled out of my reminiscing rather harshly by the ever insufferable git, James Potter, and his pack of fools, the Marauders. I find myself hanging upside down by the tree Lily and I used to hangout by, after I recover from my stupor I am filled with a burning anger in the pit of my stomach and am about to pull out my wand when I hear Sirius Black cast "Expelliarmus" and I am defenseless.

I hear laughing not only from the Marauders but also from the students in the vicinity, my pants now pulled to my ankles, with my hand-me-down grey underwear exposed to the world.

I feel so embarrassed and the anger I am feeling has turned into a burning inferno, to top it all off I hear Lily yell at Potter "Let him down now!" he replies "oh come on Lily, we're only having a bit of fun" he still has me upside down and I was now being defended by someone who hadn't talked to me in what feels like forever and I couldn't take it anymore and I was about to yell at her something I was sure would end whatever semblance of friendship we had left without thinking, it was on the tip of my tongue when I heard someone yell "Severus Tobias Snape, hold your tongue!" in a soft Italian accent.

The laughter around me ceased immediately, all eyes including mine were looking to the tree I saw a young man about my age with a smile or is that a grimace, I can't tell. He hopped out of the tree that was easily a ten foot drop like it was nothing into a crouch that looked almost predatory, and said "Finite incantatem" before anyone could blink I felt myself falling and was expecting to hit the hard ground.

I flinched expecting pain but when I opened my eyes I was on the grass at the base of the tree with my pants up and buckled, at this point Potter seemed to have come out of his stupor and said "hey what are you doing, you have no business here" the stranger stood slowly, when I got a look at him, he had was a handsome young man with: dark raven hair that that went to the nape of his neck, a mocha skin tone, and he looked to be around 6'5". He was wearing black slacks, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and black dress shoes.

The stranger spoke up "actually Potter…." He said with such disdain that it surprised me, no one has ever that mad on my behalf before, so it was certainly surprising, but why is he doing this. "It is my business, you see your messing with the wrong person here" he indicated towards me with a sweep of his hand.

Potter laughed and said "and why is that stranger, what prompts you to protect Snivellus here?" the stranger laughed and said "he's my son of course, what other reason would a father need to protect his son?" I was dumbfounded by this and so was everyone else apparently, what is this guy talking about? He spoke again "I'm sorry that's an inside thing."

He looked at Lily and with a small smile said "good job coming to your husband's rescue, Mi Princesa" she looked abashed her wand long put away. Now everyone Lily and I included were looking at him like he had grown a second head.

He must have noticed because he looked at us with a look of recognition and said "oh! I'm sorry I almost forgot." He gestured for Lily to come forward by us, she did and stood next to me. The stranger moved to stand directly in front of us and said "relax" and reached out to touch me, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all, surprisingly at ease really.

I closed my eyes and felt him put his thumb to my forehead and say "Finite Incantatem Completum" and I started to remember, it all came back to me this was not a stranger this was my "father" Vinny. Now those dreams made sense to me. He pulled away and said "Ti ricordi ora I miei figli? (Do you remember now my children?)" I heard Lily next to me say "Sì papà (yes dad)" almost automatically I said "Si signore (yes sir)" he looked at us while opening up his arms and said "well, am I not going to get a hug or anything?"

Lily and I almost tackled him, with a hug and basked in the ambiance when we were so rudely interrupted by an indignant cry of "what the bloody hell is going on here? Lily who is this ? Why did he call Snivellus you're husband? Since when can you speak, what was that Italian? When did you learn that? And why are you hugging him? I would like a bloody good explanation for this" it took this to make me remember that there was a group of people that had grown quite large surrounding us. Vinny's expression seemed to darken when he heard Potter's voice and I knew that look, and it did not bode well, I looked over to Lily and it seemed the same for her.

He turned to Lily, her eyes pleading him to not do anything rash and he spoke "I'm sorry Princesa, I know how you feel about violence but you know I can't stand disrespect." He kissed her forehead "I'm sorry, he's done too much for me to simply overlook, I hope you will forgive me." before she passed out and slumped into his arms. He walked over to me with her in his arms and said "Hold her for a moment Son, I have business to attend to."

I nodded and before he turned around I said "you don't have to do this, we can forget about it" he gave me a sad grin and said "you know I can't Severus, he drove a wedge between my family, the recompense must be paid with blood, even if I wanted to stop I cannot" I nodded and said "don't kill them" he gave me a smile and said over his shoulder "don't worry, and put up a field, will you? around me and these, what were they called 'Marauders' " I sat on the grass, laid Lily's head softly on my leg and said "Accio, my wand" it came to me and I set up a barrier that enclosed them but was still able to hear everything.

 **General P.O.V**

Vinny watched as the field encompassed himself as well as the Marauders, while pushing the students away and smiled, a smile that sent a chill down the spines of the Marauders. Finally he spoke "I, challenge you the Marauders, to a duel."

James laughed as well as Sirius, James spoke up "have you gone mad, man is your mind all sixes and sevens or something. You're outnumbered it's four against one, how do you expect to win." Vinny just regarded him coolly "I know, it hardly seems fair to you guys, I'll tell you what, I won't even use my wand" James looked at him skeptically.

Potter looked at the rest of his group and said "this will be a piece of cake guys" he turned back to Vinny and said "we accept your terms" and the duel commenced the marauders all cast various hexes at him, he simply cast protego, wandlessly, and started a counter attack, he cast a leg lock on Peter, a body bind on Sirius and Remus as well as cast silencio on all three in the blink of an eye.

James stood dumbfounded and Vinny spoke "I told you it was unfair for you guys, now for you I cannot simply hex you no, no that would be to easy, for what you've done, for what you've pushed Severus to, for you I need to use the muggle way, I need to make you bleed, my bloodlust is scraping at the door, so put up your fists James let's not keep it waiting and show me what your made of " he nearly shouted James looked reluctant.

"I'll even be fair, before I lose control, I'll let you take the first swing and it better be good because if not you, will not make it out of this conscious" so Vinny stood there, as he waited for James to make a move he removed his black shirt button by button, until it was off revealing a white tank top and he set it down behind him. Vinny stood with his arms crossed and said "come on, hit me already" that prompted James to do so, he rushed forward and cocked back his left arm and punched Vinny with all his might aiming for the jaw.

The hit connected and Vinny still stood tall head slightly askew to the right, the blow didn't seem to faze him and said "nice try but no dice" his voice went icy "now it's my turn" James tried to step back but it was too late Vinny had him by the collar of his robes and was pounding James's face with his fist. The blow was staggering for James and he tried to throw punches but were easily dodged and in turn had one connect with a part of his body, he now had a bloody lip and a black eye.

James went down, but Vinny was not done he went down on top of James and hailed blows down some being blocked sloppily others not so much with one more mighty blow he broke James's nose and stood up.

He pulled a black bandanna out of his back pocket and wiped his knuckles off before throwing it at James and saying "Clean yourself up cagna (bitch)" he walked over to where Sirius was laying and gave him a swift kick to the side, crouched down and said "don't worry, I only put enough force to break one rib you'll be fine, you should start thinking twice about putting people's lives on the line for the sake of a 'prank'" in a voice only he could hear, Sirius's eyes widened and Vinny smiled "oh yes I know, don't worry I won't tell anybody Lily would be very upset if I did" he walked over to Remus and Peter and said "you have done nothing to earn my ire, make sure it stays that way."

They both looked relieved "but I can't let you go unscathed, don't worry it won't be too painful" he gave them both swift punches to the gut and made his way to his shirt slipped it on not bothering to button it, and walked over to Severus and Lily instructing Severus to take down the field and pick up Lily. Before they left the area he looked at he looked at everyone and said "none of you saw nothing, capiche, I mean you understand?"

The students nodded and he said "good, you" he pointed at a Gryffindor fifth year boy and said "go get the healer, when she asks what happened, you say you were walkin' by and you saw a small explosion, you went to go check it out and you found them like this, capiche? Clearly it looks like a prank gone terribly wrong, am I correct? " the crowd all nodded and the boy was off. Vinny, retrieved his bandana and walked away with Severus following with an unconscious Lily in his arms in search of somewhere to recollect, reflect, and reunite.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more let me know what you thought In the reviews, until next time Later Daze**


	2. Explanations and New Positons

**Harry Potter Don't Own it.**

The place that they decided to go was the room of requirement, as advised by Severus when they reached it, it took the form of a beautifully done sitting room that had: a view of the Forbidden Forest, a leather mahogany colored sofa, a single seat couch of the same color, a small stone archway in the back left corner with a barista setup behind it.

The first to speak was Vinny "so before we catchup would you like some coffee?..." he stopped and seemed to notice Severus looking around "Look familiar? you said the room would change according to what I needed, so I went with the sitting room set up from the old house." Severus was in another place for a moment and when he looked back at Vinny and said "Yes, I would love some, same as usual" he looked down at the redhead in his arms and said "but we should probably wake this one up before we start talking, you know how she hates being left out of the loop."

Vinny gave a small smile and said "put her in the sofa, ill wake her up" Sev did as told and Vinny said "Finite Incantatem" before Lily bolted upright, looked around, stopped when she saw Vinny, and said "Mi hai messo a dormire? (Did you put me to sleep?)" Looking rather exasperated, she looked like she was about to start a rant but Vinny stopped her saying "Ho dovuto la mira ragazza non volevo che tu mi veda in quell modo (I had to my girl I didn't want you to see me like that)" Lily gasped and said "what did you do?" switching back to English.

Vinny gave a light huff and said "not much, well I took it easy on all of them except for Potter" a dark look came across his face "I gave him what he deserved, he tried to break apart my family so I did what the retribution called for and gave a warning in the form of a beating he won't soon forget" at the startled look on her face he quickly continued "he'll heal don't worry about that" she seemed to calm down with his reassurance.

"I didn't even use magic I just beat him the old muggle way, I had to, you know I couldn't quench the rage unless I spilt the blood of my enemy" she spoke "okay, now that that is out of the way would you please tell us why you left Papà" he nodded in the affirmative and said "yes I will but first why don't I make some coffee for us or would you like hot chocolate I remember you didn't quite take to it like Sev did" with a reminiscent look on his face. She looked a little abashed and nodded.

"I think I could try, but could you make it sweet, I don't think I'll be able to handle it bitter." He let out a chuckle and make his war over to the barista station and started to make the coffees, all Cappuccinos Lily's with extra sugar.

The coffees were all ready within half an hour, the time filled with silence Severus having taken up the other side of the couch that Lily did not occupy. Having finished Vinny spoke "and done" he walked over and handed them to the other occupants of the room before taking his own seat across from them. He took a sip before Sev was the first to talk "so, back to the matter of you leaving could you tell us happened" he held a pleading look in his eyes that Vinny didn't miss nor the one in Lily's. He took one more sip of his coffee before setting it down with the plate under it and nodding.

"Yes, I suppose it has been put off long enough." He sighed and began telling his reason for leaving "it's simple really, my family was and is one of the main forces sided in the fight against Voldemort" he paused noticing Lily's flinch.

"And in so included moving constantly, going wherever necessary and crippling his forces. When I turned nine, we moved to Britain where I met you two. You were the first friends I had that became family. The time we spent together was the best when I had to leave it was devastating but it was necessary, we were informed that he had caught wind of where we were then located and we had to move and break his forces elsewhere."

He stopped and Sev spoke up "I understand that" he looked at Lily "I believe we both do but why did you take yourself from our memories, I know with the looming of them finding you prompted the moving but I don't understand why you removed yourself from our memories."

Vinny looked slightly distraught but continued anyway "I needed to be sure you would not be targeted, as I would be thrown into the thick of it and I couldn't find it in myself to just leave you, so I removed myself and altered your memories so it seemed like I never appeared that day. I'm so sorry Severus, I never thought my departing would end up like this I had no choice I had to leave."

Vinny looked very melancholic and was staring at his hands "I've seen the way you have been for a month, I thought it was a lapse but it seems both of you changed a lot more than I anticipated" he stopped talking and it was Lily who spoke this time "A month? Why are you now showing up? And how come you are here in Hogwarts? Why did you restore our memories?" he looked up and answered the questions.

"I thought I would see how you have changed but it seemed for the worst. As for why I am here that is because there are forces that are brewing, and he had to move back it looks like a majority of his forces are here, so we will be here for a long while. And for your memories, I think it has been long enough I couldn't watch you two drift apart, the path Severus was a dark one I could not watch he sink any further in to the clutches of darkness with the false promises of power and glory."

He stopped to recompose himself "I needed to fix what was broken, what I had broken." Both Lily and Severus looked at him and Lily said "we understand, we just lost sight of ourselves without you there, we want to go back to the way things were and grow some more, with you Papà" after she said this both of them walked over to where he sat and hugged him.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes letting everything sink in until Vinny pulled away and looked at the silver pocket watch he had and said "look at the time, you should be heading off it's about time for dinner."

When he said this the other occupants noticed how much the sun had dipped and realized what he said was true Lily spoke "it seems so, are we going to see you again you're not going to disappear and this will all be a dream are you?" he gave them both a mysterious smile while ushering them out of the room.

Just before they left he seemed to remember something and said "Wait!, I almost forgot, I think it is about time I returned these to the both of you" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box in said box were two identical rings that were beautifully crafted having a silver band that flared out on the top with a crest (see cover photo) seeming to popup from the ring with the initials S on one side of the crest and another S on the other side.

The other ring similar with the L and E on it, this one being considerable smaller than the other when he had given them to their respective owners he was pushing them out again and seemed to disappear as Lily and Severus made their way to the Great Hall and went to their respective house tables.

Both Severus and Lily had just taken their seats when Professor Dumbledore stood and made a speech "Before we eat out meals tonight I would like to say a few words. Firstly, these are dark times we are in but I am sure if we all stick together and love one another we with triumph and see bright again. Secondly I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher who will be replacing Professor Elrich who is currently on leave because of health problems"

a twinkle appeared in his eyes as he continued the students started to murmur until Dumbledore silenced them and continued "I will say that he may be young but he is quite adept in his field rivaling that of some of the wizards twice his age." he seemed to pause for dramatic effect and then continued "please welcome Professor Vincenzo Antonichi Da Firenze" before returning to his seat.

A figure walked out of the office behind the tables wearing: black satin robes with a white trim, a white with vertical stripes dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks held up by black suspenders, he also wore black dragon hide dress shoes, and his hair was in a wolf's tail hair style held by a simple black ribbon.

There was no reaction at first only silence and then all hell broke loose the students had cries of "he can't be a Professor" "is this a joke" "no way is that hotty a Professor" even the normally calm and composed Slytherins bristled a little bit but not as much as the other houses. Even the teachers were a little skeptical about the young man in their ranks.

Dumbledore was about to silence them once more when Vinny did a placating gesture towards him and he sat back down. He took his wand and put it to his neck and spoke his voice amplified "Silence!" the hall was quiet once more before he continued after taking his wand away from his neck.

"Now then, I am glad to be here as an instructor and hopefully a friend as well. I'm sorry to have caused an uproar, but please quiet down, lastly I look forward to working with you all as your Professor thank you that is all." He went and sat down next to professor Slughorn as Dumbledore stood from his seat and said "now, that everything is in order everyone enjoy your dinner." With a clap of his hands food appeared on all the tables and everyone began to eat, almost all conversation about the new DADA teacher.

 **Thanks for reading I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it hope you look forward to chapter 3 Later Daze**


	3. Reactions and Questions

**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Severus P.O.V**

 _Okay so I was not expecting that, no I was definitely not expecting that. Well this should be interesting. These were my thoughts when I noticed Malfoy trying to talk to me, realizing I still needed to be Snape, I put my darker and more brooding look back on my face and said in my usual cold and detached voice "what are you babbling on about Lucius, such nonsense is unbecoming of you."_

He looked at me as if I had grown another head and said "well as I was saying how can he be qualified to be a student let alone a professor he's hardly older than you are, there's no way he is a fit enough to be a professor"

I looked at him and barley managed to hold a laugh from bursting out of me but I couldn't hold back my smirk so I said "I Can assure you that he is way past qualified Lucius and he is one year four months and a week older than I'm to be exact, are you sure this isn't because Narcissa was eying him earlier when he walked out, a spot jealous are we? don't worry he's not like Black he may have looks practically beyond compare but he is a far cry from a hound dog unlike that tramp that is Sirius Black."

He looked at me with a platinum blonde eyebrow raised and asked "how is it that you know so much about him Severus, do you have important friends I am unaware of?" I thought of a way to explain our connection and came up with "Friend no I do not but a brother/father figure yes"

that was the best way I could explain it, I hoped that would be enough and he would back off but no such luck "brother I can understand but father figure I'm sure that's a bit of exaggeration Severus I'm sure." I wanted to address that heatedly but I was able to reign myself in and calmly replied "no it is jot an exaggeration he has matured both physically and mentally faster than anyone our age he's taught me practically all I know, so I think that's all there is to tell." With that I ended the convocation and went back to eating my food.

 **Lily P.O.V**

I sat down with my house and was chatting with Alice when Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium and spoke he started with his usually spiel and I kind of tuned him out because I could quote it by heart until I caught "…I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who will be replacing professor Erich who is currently on leave because of health problems…" that twinkle you seen in his eye was there even I could tell from my table and he continued "…I will say that he may be young but he is quite adept in his field rivaling that of some wizards twice his age."

He like the dramatic he is paused for effect and continued "I would like to welcome Professor Vincenzo Antonichi Da Firenze" I heard my fork drop to my plate before all hell broke loose I heard a lot of the female population of Hogwarts saying some rather flattering things about Papà.

I then heard sounds of outrage from the Marauders, namely Sirius and Peter "he can't be a professor" I snorted with indignation and almost held back my laugh key word almost, Sirius turned to me and said "what are you laughing about, that wanker is the reason why James is going to be laid up in the medical wing until tomorrow morning" I was still mad about that but I would be over it soon there was no avoiding it.

"That's not that bad at least he held back, I remember when we were younger, I think I was about ten there was this bully who decided I would be his target for the day and pushed me off of the swings because I wouldn't move for him since he wanted it, I ended up with a sprained ankle and wrist a few days later he showed up with black eye and apologized, Vinny is very protective"

the Marauders and a few people around me who heard my story were looking at me funny, it probably didn't help that I talked about this as if discussing the weather. Alice turned to me and said "why do you seem to attract violent people Lily, do you have so much good it needs to be balanced out with bad?"

I thought about it and figure I should set some things straight "No, I don't attract violent people, why would you think that?" this time my friend Mary said "are you serious Lily? First is Severus, who is violent and after that story I don't know how your telling us that neither of them are violent?"

now it was my turn to look at her disgruntled "in the case of Sev, he is not violent he only defends himself he doesn't instigate fights if you haven't noticed, in all of the fights between Sev and the Marauders he has never once been the instigator or did you think he was always to blame because he is a Slytherin? He will leave you alone if you do the same. As for papà, he's just protective he'll do whatever necessary to protect the ones he loves, so no I don't think that either of them are violent people."

I thought that would be that but apparently the people around me had more questions and as I was about to take a bite of my food I heard "why do you call him papà?" that was simple so with a smile is said "I call him that for many reason the one ill tell you is that he is like a father to me or a brother, whichever I need. He's taught me all I know about the wizarding world so he's like my wizard dad."

I was hoping that would be it but apparently not "why did, he call Severus your husband, you're not like married are you?" I let out a small laugh but also felt my cheeks heat up but answered "when we were younger, I made them both play house so I said Severus would be my husband and as usual Vinny would be my dad, and we kept it up so it's more of a joke title for us. Now can we just go back our food now? Please" I felt like I would catch fire from the heat in my cheeks.

It seemed the noise had gotten too loud, as people were still talking about papà. I saw him stand up and put his wand to his neck and speak "Silence" the hall was quiet once more before he continued after taking his wand away from his neck.

"Now then, I am glad to be here as an instructor and hopefully a friend as well, I'm sorry to have caused an uproar, but please quiet down, lastly I look forward to working with you all as your Professor thank you that is all." I knew that the rest of my stay at Hogwarts would be interesting, I am sure that whatever seems to affect the DADA teachers would not affect papà, so I look forward to what is to come.

 **That was chapter three of Big Bro Vinny thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to more. Till next time, Later Daze**


	4. Trial by Fire

**Harry Potter, I do not own it**

 **The Next Day (Still Lily's P.O.V)**

I had a pleasant sleep after last night's events, as everyone else in my dorm was asleep I opted to take a shower and head to breakfast, only the light shining in showed me that it was still pretty early. I reached the corridor that lead to the great hall when I heard my name from behind me, I turned to see Alice rushing to join me so I wait for her and we make it the rest of the way together. We are about to go to our table when I Hear "Good morning Lily, Andrews."

I turned and saw Severus walking behind us, with a smile? On his face, been a while since I've seen him smile, smirk many a time but it's been a long time since I've seen him smile.

I remember I haven't replied so I say "Morning, Sev, how are you?" he smiled again, I forgot how cute he looks when he smiles. Wait a minute, back that up, cute? Cute? Where did that come from? Whatever, nothing wrong with thinking your best friend is cute. Right? I saw a hand being waved in front of me and I jumped in surprise and heard Sev say "Lils, hello you there?" and I responded quite flustered "ah…yeah, I'm fine, sorry I just got lost in thought for a moment."

After I finished that sentence something occurred to me and I figured I should say it now "Um…Sev, maybe you should sit with us at the Gryffindor table I don't think Papà will be happy with who you have been associating with…" he had a rather neutral look on his face and I wasn't sure what he was thinking, was he mad that I insulted his 'friends' or maybe he was opposed to sitting with a bunch of lesser witches and wizards, as my thoughts were facing the wrong direction he spoke up.

"I would love to Lils, but what if the Marauders show up, wouldn't that be a hassle?" well that is certainly a good reason, I've got to stop jumping to conclusions. I stated "well then they can shove off" and gave a small smile, he smiled as well and I swore that from then on I would make sure that he showed that smile more often.

Sev put out his arm and said "well then, shall we?" I put mine in his and we went to join Alice, who had gone to sit down sometime in the midst of their conversation "Sorry, I was pretty hungry and you guys seemed to be having a personal discussion."

I let out a small laugh and said "no problem, sorry about that." We sat down and began to eat while making small talk, I even managed to get Sev to talk to Alice, which was an accomplishment in itself. More people started to file in as well as the staff, It was all good and then we heard the voice of one James Potter, who was followed by the rest of the

Marauders from the entrance to the Great Hall "oi, what the bloody hell is that slimy git doing here, shouldn't he be over there with the rest if his snake pit?" I looked at Sev, to see his reaction but there was none, which was weird he seemed to always have words to exchange with Potter.

James seemed to not like being ignored so he spoke louder "Hey, Snivellus what are you doing here? Go back to your own houses table" Sev just continued to eat and was cutting up his sausage, when he found his food in his lap he still did not raise to bait.

Sev removed the plate from his lap, said a quick 'scourgify', and then turned to Potter and said "well Potter, I was enjoying my breakfast with my best friend, but it seems that you are intent on not even allowing me that much, so I bid you good day" he grabbed his bag, turned to me and Alice and said "Lils, Andrews, I will see you in Potions" and with that he swept from the Great Hall and I think I saw his robes billow?, that's new. He most likely to retreat to the Library until it was time for class.

I look at James and say "what the hell Potter, why'd you do that?" he looked at me and had the gall to say "because that slimy snake was at our table." I was gob smacked so I said "shove off Potter!" He was starting to get on my nerves and when I thought I'd had enough I heard the silky voice of Papà "Mr. Potter, it seems that you are harassing other students, that just won't do now will it? I think twenty-five points from Gryffindor will suffice."

I was sore about the points but they could be made up easy enough. James looked indignant and stuttered out "y…you, what are you doing here? And who are you to take points away from my house?" Papà put on a smirk.

"I work here, of course and I am your DADA Professor, so I am able to take away points as I see fit, now I suggest you sit down and eat before I take away another twenty-five points for disrespecting a Professor."

I heard a few snickers around me as well as my own, with a huff of exasperation Potter went and took a seat. Papà walked over to me and said "Più tardi mia princessa malata vediamo in difesa. (Later my princess, I'll see you at Defense.) Before bending over and kissing the top of my head, which was very embarrassing and I quickly replied "Vedere voi poi papà (See you then dad)" as he walked away while chuckling.

 **Time Skip Severus P.O.V.**

I start to nod off in History of Magic, when I hear everyone start to pack up and so I started to do the same, and then I remembered that I had Defense next and that instantly brought up my spirits, and put a pep in my step, weird, never thought I would use that phrase, like ever.

I make my way to the DADA classroom and take a seat at the front, and wait for the second half of the class to arrive, when the last of the students were filling in I saw Lily and waved to her. I saw her say something to Andrews and they took the desk next to mine.

I heard someone slip into the seat next to me and saw it was Julian Marston, a fellow Slytherin and then looked back up to the front and waited for Vinny to come out of his office, when he came out it seemed that he was in 'Teacher mode' as Lily and I dubbed it.

"Good afternoon class, now as I have arrived after your DADA O.W.L.'s we will spend the rest of the term reviewing and analyzing various defense spells, I will be expecting half of you to hate me during class so I warn you now, I will not accept tomfoolery from any house seeing as I have no affiliations with any, do not expect favorites, your family status, school status, whatever it may be means nothing to me, only what you prove to me as a student" he paused and looked around man he loves his dramatics almost as much as Professor Dumbledore.

He was about to continue when the Marauders sans Lupin who was already in class, arrived "ah, Mrs. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew, I see you had more important things to be doing than attending my class as the rest of your peers have"

Potter spoke up "I'm sorry, were just a bit caught up and didn't notice the time so we rushed over here" _Potter should have just kept his mouth shut_ "that sounds like an excuse to me, Mr. Potter, now as you have taken time from today's lesson, thus shortening the time for your peers to learn I think fifteen points should be enough of an incentive for you to show up to my class on time" Potter sputtered indignantly and Vinny spoke again, I could hear the impatience creeping into his voice "should I make it twenty Mr. Potter" James shook his head "Good, now, I suggest you grab a seat so that class may resume."

He paused to take a breath and continued "now then, I will need two volunteers" he paused as if thinking as some students raised their hands, but I know he had already chosen who he wanted. "Severus and Lily, Please come up here" he gestured for us to come to the front of the room and so we did.

"Now, will the rest of you please stand up and move to one side of the classroom" they did as asked and with a flick of his wand all of the desks in the room came together, to form a walkway "if you two will please, get on the walkway and stand side by side"

we did as told and waited, it was only when he got on the other side of the walkway that I realized, he positioned himself on the opposite side of Lily and I and was erecting a barrier and removing his robe after, my eyes popped out of my skull as I realized what he was doing, looking at lily she seemed to be in a similar state.

I saw him slip out of Teacher mode and into battle mode and knew this was going to be a trial by fire "I want non-verbal, the whole time from both of you, I will not use my wand, remember your training, work together, and let's see if we can knock some of that rust off of both of you, and remember, Constant Vigilance" at this point I only had one thought to accurately surmise my position at the moment. _Oh shit._

"Don't worry, battle mode will come back to the both of you" that was when the first spell was cast that began our trial by fire. It started out awkwardly on Lily and I's part, as we weren't used to working together again yet but it soon changed, we were casting spells one after another, back to back, offensive more than the defensive ones we started with, and soon enough I found a smile creeping its way onto my face. Smiling in the heat of battle, I must look like a maniac, not that I care I'm having too much fun.

 **General P.O.V.**

All of the other students were watching in awe as Lily and Severus were facing against the DADA teacher, they seemed to be working in tandem as if they were two halves of a whole each firing another spell successively after the other, it seemed as if they were communicating with each other telepathically.

The students also noticed the smiles that were on the faces of both Severus and Lily as they kept going, it was a sight to behold, it looked like they were the ones in power before the battle turned on them and they were losing.

Vinny was backed to the edge of the walkway before a smile came to his face and turning the tables, he had a bit of perspiration on his brow, but with a quick snap of his wrist he cast his last defensive spell and went on the attack, sending spell after spell.

The duo reached center walkway when Vinny swept his hand and some invisible force pushed Lily and Severus a few feet back, and sprawled out on the walkway Lily straddling Severus as she sat up "Lils, could you get off me? It's getting a little hard to breath."

Lily quickly clambered off of him and they both stood up and dusted themselves off when a laugh erupted they turned towards Vinny and he spoke "well done, better than I expected" he turned to address the students

"Since it would seem that class is almost over, here is your assignment, I want you to pick five of the spells used in this duel and write: the origin, the pros and cons of said spell, and a spell to counteract it. That will be all for today. Lily and Severus, could you stay behind for a moment please."

After that was said Vinny grabbed his robe, replaced it on his person and waved his hand, replacing the desks where they had been previously, after the class had been emptied Vinny addressed them "Firstly, well done both of you, besides starting out rusty you both synced up well and initiated battle mode, I'm proud of both of you, secondly I realized that Mother is going to kill me…" Lily asked "why would nonna (grandma) want to kill you?"

Vinny paused for a moment and then gestured to Severus "Severus, I'm going to be very frank right now, please don't get too hurt" Sev nodded and he continued "you look like a ghost, and your hair, is too damn greasy, you gotta remember to not stand directly above the cauldron, and I can't believe Tobias gave you his old underwear, that's so unsanitary and just plain gross."

Lily was giggling a bit and he turned on her "and you missy, don't think it's only Sev that I'm talking about look at you, we need to get some meat and muscle on those bones, so before we leave for summer break, I'm going to have to fix that. The good news is that there is only up to go from here, and it just so happens that this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend so we will be getting some work done then bright and early eight o'clock Saturday, now head out and get something to eat you both must be hungry after that duel."

Vinny smiled, and gestured them on their way, he pulled Severus back and handed him a package "here, son, I think you be needing these. for now just put it in your bag and open it when you get to your dorm, now let's go, I'm starving." They both exited the classroom and caught up with Lily and they continued to the great hall for lunch.

 **Later That Night Sev P.O.V.**

I had just gotten back from dinner and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I remembered the package Vinny gave me. I reached into my bag and pulled it out, opening the package I noticed a note attached that read;

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I figured you could use a few of these as your own, I will not have any some of mine wearing hand me down anything if I can help it, I better hear that you incendioed those horrendous things tomorrow. Goodnight son._

 _P.s. Wash your hair young man!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dad_

I wondered what he was talking about, and then I opened the package and inside were a few pairs of brand new packaged boxer briefs. I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly looked around, seeing that no one was around, I relaxed a little and opened the package took a black pair out and putting the rest into my trunk.

I got out my night clothes, an emerald night shirt and black night pants and the boxer briefs before heading to the showers, heading Dad's words I washed my hair, which being a Snape has never mattered before, I figured some water and that was good enough. Good thing the Slytherin showers have these small shampoo bottles.

When I was all done and dressed I threw all of the hand me down underwear my 'father' had given me into a nearby metal bin and cast 'incendio'. I felt better than ever, that night I went to sleep feeling content and looking forward to what was to come.

 **That concludes ch.4 of Big Bro Vinny thanks for reading hope you enjoyed till next time Later Daze**


	5. Out of the pan and into the fire

**been a while but here it is chapter 5 hope it was worth the wait**

 **Saturday Lily's P.O.V**

I wake up a little dazed, when I pull myself together I get up and remember that I'll be training with Papà and Sev today, which brings a smile to my face before I go and take a shower. Once I showered, I dressed in: a pair of jeans, my Beatles tee, and a pair of chucks before I went to eat breakfast, still having an hour before I would start training.

I head into the Great Hall, which contained students who were early risers and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, where I put a filling breakfast onto my plate but not enough to over stuff myself _wouldn't want to be puking during training today._

I sat and wondered what Papà had in store for our training when I heard Sev say "Morning Lil, are you ready for training today?" he was wearing: a plain black shirt, black jeans, and black Vans, so much black! I nodded and said "yeah, I'm ready but I am a little weary of what he has in store for us, I remember when we were younger and we trained with him…" I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"…then, it seemed like he was holding back and now that we are older I believe that he won't hold anything back and since we have two weeks I'm sure Papà is going to pack so much into it."

Sev looked at me and nodded "yeah, it makes sense so be prepared to work until you drop" he gave me a smile before sitting down and eating a small breakfast. We made small talk as more and more students walked in to eat and then we heard a voice say "I miei figli (My children) are you ready to train?"

Sev and I turned around to face Papà who was wearing jeans, a Ramones shirt, and black sneakers and nodded "Alright then, come with me" both Sev and I stood up and Papà put a hand of one of each of our shoulders and apparated us to the Quidditch pitch.

 **General P.O.V**

When the trio arrived at the pitch Vinny was the first to speak "first things first…" he took out his wand a 13" Redwood Oak, with a Griffon heartstring core, a simple handle with various runes emblazoned on it and pointed it at one side of the pitch to the other while quietly chanting under his breath when he finished there was a light shine that disappeared quickly, he looked up and said "….there we go, needed to make sure no one is able to spy on us, it should look like we are flying around and playing a game of quidditch from the outside of the dome."

Vinny seemed to change from friend to teacher and waved his hand and both wearing: black tank tops, gray basketball shorts, and black tennis shoes "We are going to need work on both of your physical conditions before we work on your magic, this will be the equivalent of the muggle boot camp so I hope you are ready, we will start slow and pick up quickly."

Vinny stopped talking and with another wave of his hand a course that included: a tire run, a sand pit with barbed wire placed above it that needed to be crawled under, a ten foot wall to be climbed over, 20 feet of Monkey bars, and a small hill that had stairs embedded into it, which led back to the starting point.

"Now, I want both of you to run this course within thirty minutes and if you get tired remember to use the ring and activate 'replenish' by holding your finger to the top and saying replenish, if you start to feel as if you can't go any further. Now go"

Both Severus and Lily were off to the tire run, both were awkward about them and tripped more than a few times, then they made it to the sand pit and went to their stomachs and crawled through every once and a while bumping into the barbed wire and letting out an exclaim of 'ouch' before continuing.

The duo got to the wall and we're having trouble getting up it after about five minutes, Sev managed to get up the wall and saw that Lily was having trouble getting up so he said "Come on Lils, you can do it"

his words of encouragement spurred her on and she was almost to the top when Sev offered his hand, which she took and assisted her a she pulled herself up they both used 'replenish' before they continued to the Monkey bars where Severus was having the most trouble having fallen a few times but with encouragement from Lily managed to get through it.

They got to the hill and were equally able to traverse the hill and make it down the other side within about ten minutes. When they finally made it down they ran the last bit back to Vinny and were both winded, they both looked ready to collapse when he spoke "Not bad you both did better than I thought you would, it took you fifty minutes to complete the course but not bad for the first time around" Lily looked disappointed "but I thought you wanted us to complete it in thirty."

Vinny smiled at her for a moment and then returned to serious "to be honest I wasn't expecting either of you to finish in time" they gave him an 'are you serious' look and then he continued "but that will change, by Wednesday you will reach the thirty minute mark and by Saturday next week you will have it down to fifteen. Now I want you both to do twenty pushups, twenty sit-ups, twenty mountain climbers, twenty jumping jacks, twenty squats, and to cool down I want one lap around the pitch, you can only use replenish after you have finished all of the exercises, except for the lap, can't make it too easy for the both of you."

They got to work soon after that and by the time they had finished, they were both winded and ready to pass out"Alright that will be it for the both of you today, a few things first I need you to: go shower, get dressed and meet me outside the castle so that we can go to Hogsmead seeing as it is only noon, oh and the clothes you arrived in should be on your beds"

Lily smiled and said "you don't have to tell me twice" he put a hand on both of their shoulders and apparated them back to the school after taking down the dome.

After Sev and Lily were finished getting ready they met Vinny at the front of the castle and they were off "So, Papà, what do you have in mind for today?"

he looked contemplative and then said "well firstly I think we need to get you two something to eat, since you did well today. After that, I was thinking we could get some clothes for Sev here and you if you want and after that we'll just see how the day goes, how does that sound to you two?" both responded "sounds good to me."

The trio continued to walk and after getting something to eat and clothes for Sev they made their way to honeydukes for some sweets "I hope you still have your sweet tooth Sev" was said by Vinny before they went in.

After they finished there they headed back to the castle and when they reached the entrance Vinny said "I don't know if either if you have had more come back recently but I wanted to let you know that your memories should come back soon probably in your sleep as dreams so be prepared for those. Goodnight, and I want you up at dawn for a run around the black lake. This will be the routine for the week by then you both should be physically before we focus on magic and the mind, now you should both get some rest it will be a long arduous week. After that the trio split up and headed for their respective sleeping quarters.

 **Later Severus P.O.V**

I had just made it back to the Slytherin common room before I was assaulted by a group of my house mays including Lucius, Maximus Mulciber, and Axeton Avery. Malfoy was the first to speak.

"I had correspondence with The Dark Lord, and told him of the new addition he could set his eyes upon for a new recruit into his ranks namely your brother or whatever you said and you know what he told me…" he paused for effect and continued "… he told me that the Antonichi family has been in the way of his plans for the past fifty years, do you know what this means Severus?..." malfoy paused.

"...it means that we have a golden opportunity to strike at The Dark Lord's greatest foe, and to think I thought you had gone soft, you are a genius Severus using your old ties like that and getting close. If we do this then we are assured to have spots in the Dark Lord's inner circle secured for us in the ranks for the Death eaters once we get out of here"

I looked at him funny before shoving him away and saying "have you gone mad Malfoy? I will help you in no such thing, I can't believe that I ever wanted to be like you monsters, to be a Death eater hah. I would rather cut off my own tongue, it is merely a fools promise being chased and never caught, and that you would insinuate that I would choose the dark lord over my Family then you are wrong, goodnight you all and I assume by the morning we will be enemies, I bid you adieu"

I was getting more frustrated as I talked so I had to walk away before I did something would regret when I turned my back a stunner was sent my way, which I quickly blocked and returned with more force.

I decided I would go on the offensive and cast Lumos Maxima to blind them which was stronger than usual before I sent three stunners at the assailants and stopped anything major from happening. I walked up to my room and got ready for bed afterwards placing protective wards on my bed, trunk, and nightstand _._

 _Seeing as I've just made an enemy of about_ _seventy percent of my house, oh tomorrow should be fun. Well there's nothing I can do now so I'll just have to see how it goes from here_ these were my last thoughts before I went into the darkness that is sleep.

 **That is ch.5 of Big Bro Vinny, thanks for reading also should chapters be longer or shorter some feedback on that would be nice, please leave a review or follow, till next time Later Daze**


	6. Times Remembered

**One week later**

I wake up and notice that someone tried to tamper with my wards once again while I slept _big surprise there._ I get out of my bed and notice all of my dorm mates are still sleeping, so I take this time to get myself ready for my run with Vinny noticing that it is ten till six I head to the entrance of the castle where he is waiting in a lounge chair reading a book illuminated by a light he's casting I'm guessing.

Vinny turned to me and said "Hello Sev sleep well I hope" I nodded and he continued "well now that you're here we just need Lily and since you're here now she should be here in about five minutes, you know how she sleeps."

That brought a small smile to my face, Lily has always been a heavy sleeper when I come out of my musings I see Vinny has a rather melancholic look on his face

"Is something wrong Father?" he turns to me.

"Severus, I just wanted to apologize to you" I look at him and wonder what he could be talking about.

"Because I took from you our shared memories, you could have turned dark and I am sorry for that, I hope you can forgive me" I smile at him because honestly there is nothing to forgive.

"I've already forgiven you Vinny, you've given me the family that I'd forgotten, you saved me from the darkness that had been slowly consuming me and I'm glad that you did, there is nothing to forgive." There were silent tears running down his face and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Ringrazio mio figlio (Thank you my son)" I patted him on the back, sometimes I forget just how big Vinny is but when he hugs me my head still ends up in his chest.

We pulled apart and he laughed and said "sorry about that, sometimes it just gets to me. You and Lily have been doing great, today is the last day for physical training, then my son we begin the Magic and mind training. Now, it seems like Lily is going to be a bit longer than usual. So Sev did any memories come to you in your sleep last night?"

I tried to remember and then I did "yes, I did, it was about the time that you gave us our rings…"

 **Earlier Dreamscape Lily's P.O.V.**

 _It was Christmas morning and I was opening my presents with Tuney next to me. We both got some new toys and clothes we were both really excited about, wanting to play with her I said "Hey Tuney could we play dolls later?" she looked at me and it seemed her good mood had disappeared and she said "like I'd play with a freak like you."_

 _I thought she might be done being mad at me for being a ''freak'', it brought my mood down but not by much I knew Vinny would play dollies with me, with that thought in mind I took my new clothes and toys to my room._

 _I ran down stairs and asked my parents if I could go out to play for a bit and their response was "As long as you put on your correct clothes, then we have no problem with it."_

 _I went and got my winter clothes on before heading out the door with presents for Vinny and Sev since we said we would meet up at the spot and exchange the things we got._

 _I make my way over and notice that Sev and Vinny are already there and as I walked up to them I notice Sev wearing clothes not really suited for the weather as usual while Vinny was wearing black jeans, black chucks, gray hoodie, black and gay beanie and gloves._

 _I smiled before I ran the rest of the way to join them._

 _Vinny was the first to speak "Since we're all here it looks like we can all trade presents now, who wants to go first? I'd rather go last."_

 _I figured I might as well go first so I pulled out my gift for Sev so he could open it, and pulled out green gloves with black lines as well as a matching beanie "I thought you could use something to keep you warm, I always see you without them so I thought I ought to get you some." he smiled as he put them on and said "thanks Lils, I feel warmer already" with a small smile._

 _I turned to Vinny and gave him a package wrapped in a red and green paper, he opened it revealing a copy of Inkheart (he's always been a bookworm) as well as a bookmark with the family crest, crudely drawn of course, and our names on it that was laminated, and gave me a smile "thank you for this mia figlia (my daughter) I've been meaning to read this one."_

 _Sev decided to go next "I hope you guys like them, I'm sorry that I couldn't get you anything too amazing" he handed Vinny and I both a package, mine palm sized and wrapped in red and purple my favorite colors. Vinny's was black and silver and more of an envelope, I opened mine and pulled out red and purple beaded necklace with a small metal Lily dangling on it._

 _I loved it and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, with a lot of thank you's, before looking over at what he had gotten Vinny. Sev had given him a picture of the three of us sitting on a couch that is at Vinny's house, with Vinny in the middle and he and I leaning on either side of Vinny's shoulders asleep, under it was written "La Mia Famiglia (My Family)" Sev, even as a child he has always been an excellent artist._

 _I saw Sev blushing, even though he tried to hide it behind his usual sour expression. I smiled and said good job, he gave a small smile with a quick "thank you." Vinny smiled and exclaimed "Grazie! I think I'll put this in a frame later" before setting it down and pulling out two small velvet boxes out of his pocket before saying "Now then I believe it is my turn" and handed them to Sev and I._

 _Sev and I wondered what they and heard Vinny laugh before saying "well then, go on and open them" we both opened then and inside were identical rings the only differences being Sev's is a bit bigger and his having an S on one side of the center and an identical S on the other side of it, whereas mine had an L and an E._

 _Sev and I noticed that they looked familiar, when we looked over at Vinny and remembered the resemblance were similar to his own ring with the Silver band and family crest as the centerpiece._

 _"So I see, you recognize them." Vinny brought up his right hand to show the ring that rested on his own finger._

 _"I had one made for the each of you, as my ring is my status it is also my first line of defense, it will protect me when I am not capable of doing so myself, heal me when I cannot, it has been passed down for generations each one adding or modifying something about the ring, now I give these to you, to show that you are i miei figli (My children), as well as protecting you when I cannot"_

 _He gave us a smile before continuing._

 _"These rings will protect you and they will stay with you, but do not rely on them too heavily they are meant to help you not carry you. The best part is, you don't ever have to worry about losing them, I placed a charm on them that if you should lose or misplace them they will return to these"_

 _Papà pulled out another box inside of which were a silver necklace with little emerald studs set along it, as well as a silver chain both ends having a clip on it._

 _He smiled at us "Don't worry about them getting stolen either if someone else tries to take them they'll get a bit of a shocking surprise. I'll show you their full potential along the way, now I believe that we should go to my house for cocoa and your other presents"_

 _Sev and I looked at him and I was the first to verbalize what we were thinking. "I thought we agreed that we would only exchange one gift each?"_

 _Vinny smiled before saying "Now, what kind of father would I be if I didn't spoil my children every now and again?"_

 _Turning around in his usual casual manner and tossing his hands behind his head while starting to walk and said "Don't worry I already had Al call your parents, and tell them you would be over and I would have you back before dinner and Sev you're staying the night."_

 _With a quick look at each other we did a little run to catch up with him, all of us laughing along the way._

 **Outside Dreamscape Gen. P.O.V.**

Lily wakes up from her sleep, she checks the time and her eyes bug out before she hops out of bed and hurriedly pulls on suitable clothing and without waking her dorm mates makes her way out of Gryffindor tower.

She meets up with Vinny and Sev, who were both sitting on summoned chairs and chatting, while looking sheepish "Sorry Papà, it seems I overslept" Both young men stood up and Vinny said "No need to fret Mi Princesa, I figured you would. You've always been a heavy sleeper" he proceeded to laugh before vanishing the chairs and light source.

"Now then, shall we?" Vinny offered his hand to Lily and Sev and they apparated to the Quidditch pitch, once they let go he brandished his wand and did as previous so the dome formed as well as the track seeming to rise up from the ground.

Vinny put his wand back its holster somewhere in his sleeve, and waved his hand over Sev and Lily changing them into the same work out attire as the last time. "Get to it then. You can only use 'replenish' once, make sure you choose wisely when you are going to use it."

Severus and Lily took off and when they got to the tire run both only stumbled only once, they continued to the sand pit and made it halfway through before bumping into the barbwire, then three quarters of it and bumping it again, before making it all the way through.

They made it to the wall and Severus manages to get up the wall in three minutes, and encourages Lily to keep pushing forward and she made it up on her own, when they made it to the Monkey bars Lily seemed to manage getting across flawlessly where Severus struggled but got through with only falling twice.

After Severus got across they took off to get up the hill stairs they made it to the top of the hill and stopped for a quick breather before they continued down the hill and ran to the finish line where Vinny awaited.

Vinny smiled when they crossed the finish line and said "Well done. You managed to shave off five minutes. Now I want three sets of thirty for each of the exercises from yesterday, then two laps around the pitch and we'll call it a day."

When they finished the exercises they both activated 'replenish' before they started their laps.

Once they finished and met up with Vinny, both Severus and Lily promptly fell down to catch their breath.

"Well done! Now, seeing as how you have testing next week we will be having this training before and after your tests." Vinny smirked.

"Make sure you eat a fair amount of food. Trust me i miei figli (my children), with the amount of magic and mind you will be using is going to expend a lot of energy." With those final words Vinny waved his hand to undo the track and magic field.

"Now, let's go get something to eat shall we?" he offered his hands to his children before disapparating back to Hogwarts. Both Severus and Lily seemingly washed and refreshed and dressed in muggle clothing.

"Since we have finished, let's get something to eat. We will start the new training tomorrow, we'll do Magic training before you're tests and you're mind training after." They continued to walk through the halls into the Great Hall with Vinny's arms draped over both of the youth's shoulders.


End file.
